Lily
Lily is the archenemy of The Boy Team, specifically Matthew and Chris, and an emotional vampire bent on stealing boys hearts. She is the one of the main antagonist in the entire series. History Early Life Living in Transylvania in her early years, Lily learned how to settle her emotional vampire powers, by doing what she thought was best to fill her need of love, steal it from any male she could find which would lead them to feeling depressed forever or ending up in jail. Continuously stealing the hearts of any male she would charm, her powers would be stronger and stronger. However this method never made her entirely satisfied, but due to lack of knowledge of other methods, she kept on doing the same, thinking that if she stole more and more hearts, it would eventually seem right and it was also spread her definition of what love is. She also trained herself to become an extremely unrivaled martial artist and know all the smallest of tricks against grappling martial arts incase anyone tried to stand in her away. Meeting Matthew Eventually a couple centuries later, Lily decided to experiment on little male kids. She disguised herself as a 3 year old and came across a certain male, Matthew Slithers, with the biggest heart she had ever known, perfect to complete the love she needed to make her love powers more powerful than ever. Almost filling his entire heart, prepared to steal it, Matthew just walked out of her life, after he decided to start The Boy Team. She continued to do her same old practices, only this time with anger and hatred of herself for not being capable of having Matthews heart. Meeting the team A few years later, she decided that it would be best to take Matthews heart on the biggest day of his life, his 16th birthday. She eventually goes forth with her plan to make Matthew and his girlfriend Tingly Whiskers break up, which would benefit her to rise her ego again, with another chance to collect Matthews heart. However the task was hard as previously, making her resort to hypnosis, which like before fails due to the strength of Matthew and the teams love of one another. Lily is devastated when she is defeated by the team leader Chris, which weakens her emotional vampire powers and after that day declared herself the archenemy of The Boy Team. She is the Boy Team’s main adversary and is one of the many antagonists for the series. Her main goal is to defeat The Boy Team, steal hearts form males, and steal Matthew Slithers heart to make her powers so powerful. She has had secret bases, where she comes up with her plans. He also seems to have a massive army of robotic vampires and superhuman physical capabilities, such as being strong enough to overpower all the Boy Team members. In many episodes, she tries to recruit others to her side. She at first hires a few minor villains to take the team out for her, which fails. Later, Lily forced Chris to join her, with the threat that if he did not, Lily would use bombs she planted in the team to destroy them from the inside out, therefore killing them. Chris eventually overpowered Lily with his brothers' help. Interestingly, when presented with an opportunity to kill all 7 of the team members after Chris infected himself with the bombs, she chose not to kill them. Two theories exist for this action. One, if Chris, currently her asset at that time, was killed, she would have been completely powerless or two, she simply would have had no archenemy and she couldn’t take Matthews heart if he was dead. Personality Lily is mischievous and scheming, using her quick thinking and allusive facade to her advantage. Like most vampires, she is very arrogant and aristocratic, she sports a beautiful appearance and a masked personality to get what she wants. She is a gorgeous romantic who, through sly schemes, may seem beautiful, which hides her true intentions. She is also an extremely calm and composed spoken individual, remaining an enigma to both enemies and allies. As a result, she carries out whatever crime she chooses to, although the a comparison has been made on multiple occasions by multiple people that she and Chris share similar traits, such as an intense dislike of losing, fiercely dedicated, and borderline obsessive in accomplishing their goals. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Lily is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless she has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage is compromised. She also prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them herself, since she has centuries of combat training. For reasons which are not entirely clear, she is shown working on looking for an asset and not focusing on stealing Matthews heart, setting her sights on Chris. Using her intelligence and charisma, she exploits the weaknesses and fears of her enemies, and will also blackmail them into submission. Lily is scary and intimidating due to her evil and sadistic personality. She is so stubborn and determined on what's right in front of her which becomes her downfall. Her stony disposition makes her seem all the more ruthless and unemotional. Powers & Abilities Powers * Longevity: Like all vampires, Lily has the ability to live long without aging while maintaining her health, vitality, and beautiful appearance. * Hypnosis: With her magnificent beauty, Lily can force any boy, even other male vampires and animals, to feel romantically attracted towards her. Abilities * Peak physical condition: Even though she is over centuries old, Lily is still in tremendous physical form due to centuries of training and experience as well as being kept in peak physical condition by the number of hearts she has taken, although due to her reliance of the time it takes her to succeed, it has reduced considerably, as shown by how Chris was easily able to defeat Lily, until she seemingly had retrained herself, regaining enough of her physical finesse to take on Chris equally and even at times gain the upper hand in their fights. At her prime, Lily could easily overpower the entire Boy Team even when they had her overpowered, able to block strikes and evade attacks without suffering any damage. She also appears to have great physical strength as she is able to injure the incredibly durable Chris in almost all their fights. * Master martial artist: As a vampire with centuries worth of fighting knowledge, Lily is an extremely skilled unarmed hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist of incredibly tremendous, almost unrivaled skill. Lily has had centuries of training, but only choose to do so if anyone came between her goals or if the boy that she was trying to steal a heart from chose to fight back. Lily’s combat abilities were unmatched by anyone who dared to challenge her, including the entire Boy Team, with Chris being at least on par. She is highly creative and able to instantly adjust to the situation in combat no matter what size or skill her opponents are. Lily also claims that she knows every single grappling martial art technique known to the world which allows her to effortlessly overpower other excellent fighters. She is however unable to bet the Red Raider in combat. * Master manipulator: Lily is exceptional at deception, letting Matthew and the entire team believe she is a normal vampire girl with a normal life with her magnificent beauty, to the point that she was able to gain Matthews trust the instinct they saw each other for the 2nd time. Chris only found out who Lily really was when Matthew was close to dumping Tingly. She is also able to convince other boys that she is not looking to steal their hearts thought this is probably do to having centuries of practice. * Weapons expert: Lily is skilled in the use of many weapons including, bow staffs, swords and knife Weaknesses Appearance Relationships Equipment Gallery Trivia * Lily’s idea came from: ** Kieran Valentine from Monster High ** Slade from Teen Titans ** Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 version) ** The reason why the heart tattoo is on her left eye is because the heart is on the left side of the chest ** The hatred Chris has for Lily is the exactly the same hatred Robin has for Slade. Category:Villains